


Ballade en silence

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aussi romantique que ces deux peuvent se le permettre, F/M, Introspection, Le carnet de River, Romance, doux-amer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimer dans l'absence - aimer et ne pas laisser l'autre lui manquer.</p><p>River, son carnet, après ses voyages, après la disparition du TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballade en silence

> « Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix. Et il y a ces mots que je ne dirai pas. »
> 
> Françoise Hardy

Écouter chaque fois, le bruit du TARDIS qui décolle. Ne pas regarder cette stupide cabine bleue disparaître. Ne pas lui demander de revenir. Ne pas penser. Surtout, ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle choisissait de ne plus descendre. Sentir, sur le bout de sa langue le goût de la sueur et de leurs courses-poursuites ; sentir dans ses veines l'adrénaline pulser, puissante, invincible, addictive. _Non_. Surtout, ne pas penser aux aventures qu'il lui racontera la prochaine fois et auxquelles elle aurait pu assister. Ne pas penser à l'appartement qui l'attend, trop petit après le TARDIS – mais quel palais pourrait rivaliser avec ses couloirs infinis ? Et surtout, _surtout_ , ne pas penser à son lit trop vide et trop grand sans lui.

Elle sait pourquoi elle ne le suit pas. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Quand le bruit cesse enfin de résonner dans la chambre, elle ose se retourner et regarder l'emplacement vide qu'il laisse dans son salon. Elle ne se sent pas mieux. Elle ne se sent pas pire. Elle fouille simplement dans ses affaires pour y trouver son journal et s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré. La couverture du carnet est déchirée, ses feuilles jaunies depuis quelques temps déjà. Il a pris la pluie, le soleil, la poussière et le temps. Elle aime palper la couverture de cuir en fermant les yeux, puis laisser défiler les pages, les mots, les images. Et puis, quand elle sent naître la première pointe de nostalgie, elle file jusqu'à la première page blanche et commence à écrire. Elle revit ses aventures avec lui, avec délectation, avec désespérance avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant devant un gâteau, avec la conscience d'un adulte qu'un jour, il se finira.

Et puis, elle peut enfin poser son crayon et fermer le carnet en savourant le claquement sec du papier. Elle peut enfin penser sans pincement au cœur qu'elle a fini de courir pour aujourd'hui. Elle a fini de continuer de tisser la toile de sa romance avec lui – _romance_ , un mot à lui, qui sonne riche et précieux. La première fois qu'il l'a dit, elle a froncé le nez. _Romance_. Trop de roses et pas assez d'épines, à première vue. Et puis, le souvenir de Walter Scott et Stevenson, le souvenir de l'aventure et de l'excitation, le souvenir de ces livres dans lequel on plonge avec un enthousiasme enfantin pour en ressortir et se rendre compte que la nuit est finie et qu'on ne l'a pas vue passer (1). _Romance_. Pas parfait comme mot. Comme eux, finalement. Elle le lui a volé, parce qu'elle n'en a pas d'autres, de mots, pour eux, et il en faut bien un. Elle ne l'aime pas tout-à-fait, mais elle aime l'étincelle qui s'allume dans les yeux du Docteur quand elle le prononce – et l'espoir que dans ce mot, ils pourront oublier leurs peines et leurs difficultés.

Elle ne le verra plus pour quelques temps. Elle ignore son pincement au cœur elle s'oblige à penser _tant mieux_. Elle a mille choses à faire sans lui – planifier un cambriolage, rédiger sa thèse, jouer les papillons mondains, répondre à une requête invraisemblable et grassement payée. Elle a mille choses à faire pour se souvenir qu'il n'est pas l'unique part sa vie – même s'il en est le centre, et que le reste gravite autour de lui comme les planètes autour du soleil. Elle a une carrière, une vie sans lui. Elle _doit_ avoir une carrière et une vie sans lui pour ne pas se faire happer par lui, pour pouvoir le laisser partir – et ne pas les détruire pour toujours. Il y a cette peur panique, en elle, depuis son réveil dans une salle de soin et le carnet à côté d'elle, il y a cette panique, qu'un jour tout puisse se finir. Elle la range aux oubliettes dès que la peur pointe le bout de son nez – si la fin doit arriver, elle arrivera. Si c'est un point fixe, qu'il en soit ainsi. Sinon, elle se battra jusqu'au bout – et elle n'est pas River Song pour rien.

Et, pendant qu'elle s'occupe du quotidien qu'il ne sait pas vivre, elle sourit enfin. Elle le retrouvera bien assez tôt entre les pages des livres d'Histoire ou au détour de ses fouilles. Le soleil ne se laisse jamais éclipser trop longtemps. Lui encore moins, même s'il a décidé d'être discret – ce sont autant de traces qu'il lui laisse effleurer, autant de clins d'œil qui la remplissent de tendresse, autant de mots pour remplacer ceux qu'ils ne prononceront jamais.

Ne pas regarder le TARDIS disparaître. Mais toujours, toujours, le regarder revenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Une romance est un mot anglais qui peut désigner un roman d'aventure.


End file.
